Standing In His Way
by RainySun
Summary: Summary: She never had to sit with him or be his friend. She was told many times he was dangerous for her. But she never did listened. She became his friend and stayed with him all those years. I will write the seven stories! Review!


This is just a preface of my Harry Potter stories. Cause I'm doing the seven books.

Here it goes.

And remember something may change in the story. And please review to tell me what you think.

It's all in third person. The 'she' is Mallory Grace.

**Summary: **She never had to sit with him or be his friend. She was told many times he was dangerous for her. But she never did listened. She became his friend and stayed with him all those years.

Enjoy:

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Her life was perfect and nothing seemed wrong._

**Preface:**

She was a normal girl. Her parents were a happy couple and her brother was healthy. They couldn't ask for something more. But Voldemort intruded and everything went wrong. He sent people, and not just any people, her mother's brother to kill them. They never knew why. It was mystery. Fortunately she and her brother were with their aunt and only her parents were murdered. She never actually met them. She was one year old after all. She and her brother were sent to live with their Aunt Lithia, and they thought all danger was gone since Harry Potter had defeated _him_.

_She still remembers the day she met everything that was going to change her life. They were lucky to be alive._

**First Year:**

Ten years passed quickly and for the first time she went to Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express she befriended two boys. Ron Weasley, who she had met vaguely before, and Harry Potter. She had gasped when she knew who he was, but had quickly disguised it. She met Hagrid, and made friends and enemies with her two friends beside her.

The year started and along the way, as the three beat a troll, befriended Hermione Granger. She wasn't so bossy after all. The year passed by with a brother intriguing along the way, a three-headed dog, and a mysterious stone.

_This year was difficult but it was more skill than luck that everything went right._

**Second Year:**

The summer was interesting as she was invited to spent part of it at the Burrow. She went with Ron, Fred and George to rescue Harry. The year started and as Alicia Spinnet had finished Hogwarts last year she entered tryouts and won and got the chaser place. But worry came as threatening messages appeared on the walls written with blood and Harry was called Slytherin's Heir. And again her brother, Edward, intruded. She got in the worst fight she had had with him.

At the end they made up. Hermione had got Petrified and Harry, Ron and she had gotten to the Chamber of Secrets along with a not so helpful Professor Lockhart to save Ginny. Harry and she had to go alone since Ron couldn't get to them and Lockhart had oblivated himself.

As Harry fight with the basilisk Tom Riddle looked at her strangely. She was with Ginny, and he began talking to her. When Harry killed the basilisk Tom's attention returned to him. It seemed the basilisk had injured him after all. But he took the basilisk fang and took out Tom's diary and plunged it with the fang. Tom's memory was gone. Ginny woke up and with help of Fawkes Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lockhart, and she got out of the Chamber of Secrets.

Professor Dumbledore gave the three of them an award and that year finished.

_Everything gave a turn and luck was something that they needed that year._

**Third Year:**

She got out of a busy summer into a great year. She had a time-turner so she could get to all her classes along Hermione. It was hard to lie to Harry and Ron but she had to.

That year was dangerous since a murderer was on the loose. Sirius Black. Someone she thought she had nothing to do with. And a discovery of a new cousin was said. _"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _She still remembered that day. And know they found out he was _**her**_ cousin. And Mallory Grace soon became Mallory **Black.** She didn't accept it and refused to be called that. She was a Grace. Her parents were Sarah and David Grace. Not Black. Never. She was Edward's blood sister. Not Edward's half-sister.

Black had betrayed James and Lily Potter. Had killed more than thirteen muggles and murdered Peter Pettigrew. She just couldn't be **his **_daughter. _She just couldn't.

Everything got explained that night with help of Professor Lupin. Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was the traitor. But as they were about to go to the castle Lupin became a werewolf and everything crumpled down. Peter escaped and Harry and Mallory almost died by the dementors. Harry, Hermione, and she went back on time to save Sirius and Buckbeack.

No one believed them but she was satisfied since at least her father wasn't dead. Though there was still a story to tell. At least Sirius was safe. At the end she was told the story and found out that Aunt Lithia had died. Edward, who had taken that she was his half-sister very well, was going to live with the Diggory's since he was almost seventeen and Amos Diggory was his godfather. Meanwhile, she had to live with the Malfoys. Since her mother, once Rookwood was cousin of Lucius Malfoy.

Not happy she farewell goodbye to her brother and friends and hoped to see them in the summer.

_A chance of a good year was what they wanted. And as always another busy year came instead._

**Fourth Year:**

The Quidditch World Cup was where she joined her friends and brother. She had learned over the past weeks, that the Malfoys were nice. Not as much as the Weasleys but at least they were. She befriended Malfoy, something she could have sworn never to do. But she did. They gave her a room for herself and made everything possible for her to be comfortable in the Malfoy Manor. Still something was missing.

The year started and with that the news of the Triwizard Tournament. She felt worry when she heard Harry's name called. She believed him but something was not right. She waited impatiently on the Common Room ignoring Hermione and Ron for Harry. When he came he gave the bad news. He was going to have to compete.

She was distracted in classes always thinking of something to help Harry. McGonagall noticed and assigned her a tutor. Not other than Cedric Diggory. She slowly began falling for him but denied her feelings since he had a girlfriend. She instead focused on Harry, Harry, and only Harry. She was mad at Ron since he didn't believed Harry. The First Task went well. She thought Cedric was forgotten and so she was surprised when he stole a kiss from her. She promised to never speak to him again if possible. Even if she had to spent weekends with Hermione in the library.

Christmas came and she was asked by many boys to the Yule Ball. She didn't accept any of them. Harry asked her and she accepted. That night was one of the happiest and saddest ones she had.

The Second Task came and she wasn't the only surprised when she found out she was Cedric's treasure. She thanked him but avoided him at all costs. Finally she accepted to be friends with him and that leaded to so much more.

The Third Task came and she was worried now not only for one. She was worried for two. She waited impatiently and when Harry came back with Cedric's body dead she screamed. She couldn't believe he was dead. He couldn't. He had promised that everything would be all right.

She saw him again in the Mirror of Erised. But only that time. She didn't blamed Harry. She blamed _**him. **_She was broken and empty inside. But she had to go on. For Harry.

_Their luck was running out and everything seemed wrong._

**Fifth Year:**

It was the saddest summer she had. Under the impression she was going to the Diggory's she went to the Order of the Phoenix. She remembered Harry screaming at them. She was sad. Still she continued to live. The pain of Cedric's departure was still there. Cedric was a topic that Harry, Ron, or Hermione talked of in front of her. But this time she was reunited with her father.

School was more difficult. It seemed no one believed them. Harry was distant and the others were angry. She became more friends with Seamus. After Harry came back, Hermione had the idea of the DA. One of those nights Seamus almost kissed her, but she told him she wasn't ready. He accepted and said it was okay. Meanwhile Harry had kissed Cho.

Umbridge was terrible to her, wanting her to say everything she knew about her father and Dumbledore. Fortunately she never drinked the 'tea'. And then Harry's visions appeared. Mr. Weasley healed but Harry had to go to Occlumency classes with Snape.

Months passed and soon Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured. Harry and she tried to go as quickly as they could to the Ministry of Magic, but the others said they had to know if it was true. Grudgingly they accepted.

After they fought and found that it had been a trap, Sirius death came. She wanted to kill Bellatrix but Tonks had grabbed her and didn't let go. Harry unblocked himself from Lupin and she watched as he ran after her. When all of them followed him a few moments later Harry was on the floor next to him Dumbledore and Voldemort above them. He disappeared as the Ministry arrived.

She remembers a few days later Harry telling her of the Prophecy. She was scared but told him she would be with him. She just couldn't believe it. Another year had come and another death with it.

_They quickly learned that they couldn't live on luck forever._

**Sixth Year:**

That summer was the worst. The Malfoys didn't let her go anywhere. Fortunately Dumbledore came for her and brought her to the Burrow. All her friends were there. Going to school was the hardest. Every night she cried until Harry calmed her down. She remembers that he had private lessons. The year slowly began and new feelings too. She just couldn't feel that for Harry. He was one of her best **friends.** She pushed those feelings aside not wanting him to notice. Unknown to her, he felt the same and all came on that winter night.

Her relationship with him was great. He helped her overcome the memory of Cedric and soon she started feeling happy since a long time ago. The mysterious prince came and Ron was poisoned. He and Hermione were oblivious to their feelings making the other feel jealous.

That night Harry gave them their luck and went on search of the Hocrux. Meanwhile the others fought with the Death Eaters. When they joined harry they learned Dumbledore was dead. The great man was dead. Another dead to cope with. But they would survive. Because they would fought. She felt pain when Harry ended the relationship. She wasn't angry. She knew why. She didn't like it but still agreed.

_Only one chance. A chance to win or a chance to die. Luck was needed but they only had hope and skill._

**Seventh Year:**

That story is yet to come.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well just wanted to tell you two things:

One: I'll write all the years. There will be more things than the ones said here.

Two: **Review!!!!** And Review the first story of this **"Remembering You"**

And while you are at it read **"Love's Real Worth".** Narnia fanfiction.

Love you!! And you can tell me anything you want and PM.


End file.
